El significado de dolor
by Hener Jackson Kane
Summary: Calipso cree que el dolor es el juguetito de lo dioses, cree que esa es la definición que uno encuentra en wikipedia, su vida es prueba de ello ¿no? Mi primer fic, siempre me gustó Calipso y Leo es super genial, así que veamos qué pasará.


_**Notas:**_ Hola, soy nuevo acá, este es mi primer fic, hace mucho que me hice esta cuenta y tenía pensado originalmente hacer un oneshot con la misma pareja pero con otra trama. Espero que les guste, dejen muchos reviews y si alguien me pudiese explicar eso de los retos le estaría muy agradecido porque no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que son.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Caleo no me pertence ni niguno de sus personajes, ojalá pero no.

 _ **El significado de Dolor**_

Calipso conocía el dolor, o al menos creía conocerlo. Para ella el dolor era una herramienta de los dioses, un castigo al que se portaba mal, su juguete favorito cuando están aburridos. Esto cambió un 15 de Abril, el día en la que su adorada hija con Leo nació.

Como dije antes, ella creía conocer el dolor, digo, a mi me parece razonable esa conclusión. Porque si a ti te encerrasen en una isla desierta sin mas compañía que unos sirvientes invisibles y la visita ocasional de un dios (cada 10 años mas o menos) por los primeros 2500 años de tu existencia, te obligasen a enamórate de un chico sexy cada 500 años solo para que después te deje, y tuvieses que convertir la jardinería en la única cosa que hacer por (como ya dije antes) 2500 años ¿Que no pensarías que tu vida es un pedazo gigantesco de mierda de minotauro? Por cierto, es una pregunta retorica, cualquier fucking persona en el universo conoce tu respuesta.

Posteriormente vino la menstruación. Después de que Leo la sacase de Ogigia él y Calipso se preguntaron mucho que pasaría en el futuro, tenían dos opciones: que Leo se hiciese inmortal salvando al mundo el solito (eso no va a pasar de ninguna manera) o que Calipso se hiciese mortal. Claramente eligieron la segunda, Daaaaaaaaa. Entonces fueron juntos a Nueva Roma donde Calipso se literalmente lavó de encima la vida eterna dándose un chapuzón en el Pequeño Tiber. Lo que no tenía idea nadie, ni siquiera Atenea, era que al hacerse mortal ella tenía que aceptar todo lo que conllevaba ser humana, incluyendo a la mejor amiga de las chicas, la menstruación (ajajjajajajjajajajjajajajjajajajjaja ¿entienden? Ajajjajajajajaj, porque las chicas odian la menstruación, ajjajajajjajajjajaj).

Pasaron los años, Calipso aprendió de su dolor, se hizo más fuerte y vivió felizmente con su novio y sus amigos. Siempre maldiciendo a los dioses y a su fucking dolor, pero siempre en voz bajita para que un rayo no le partiese la cabeza.

9 años después de salir de Ogigia y con el mundo recorrido de punta a punta la pareja feliz se instalo en Brooklyn y decidieron que lo único que faltaba en su ya perfecta vida eran dos cosas: "Leo y Calipso Reparaciones" y una familia. Primero se graduaron de la universidad, que claramente era innecesario teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de ambos, pero Piper decía que mejor así en caso de "problemas legales" les decía. En unos meses consiguieron un edificio e inmediatamente empezaron a trabajar en el negocio. Después se quedaron embarazados.

Cuando una mujer les diga que quedarse embarazadas duele es que duele, si te lo dice una ninfa es que duele mucho y si te lo dice una ex-ninfa más vieja que Europa es que debe ser el mismísimo Tártaro. Al parecer, que tu vagina se dilate par que un bebé pase por ahí duele mucho, claramente Calipso reaccionó como cualquier persona madura e inteligente lo haría en su situación, gritar como una degenerada y maldecir a todo el campamento mestizo a sufrir espasmos musculares semejantes al baile de un sátiro (quien hubiese dicho que el pequeño Tiber tampoco le había sacado la magia). Al final de esa "tortura" la pequeña finalmente nació, fuerte y sana, con la piel cobriza de su padre. Los recién padres derramaron lágrimas de felicidad a diestra y siniestra, ya estaban completos.

A la mañana siguiente Calipso pensó en todo el dolor que había sufrido en su vida. Sí, había estado encerrada casi toda su vida en una isla, pero ¿Qué no gracias a eso había conocido al amor de su vida? Sí, sufría la menstruación y todo lo que conllevaba la mortalidad, pero ¿Qué no gracias a ello pasaría su vida con Leo y le permitió embarazarse? Y por ultimo y mas importante, sí; había sufrido el parto, los vomitos, los arranques de comer comida china con pizza acaramelada y crema de maní; pero ¿Qué no ahora tenía a su amada familia? Así fue como Calipso aprendió el verdadero significado de dolor, el precio insignificante comparado con lo que el futuro depara.


End file.
